Piano
by FinalFantasyFreak10
Summary: This is chapter 1. -w- Demyx learns of a talent of Zexion's. Judging by the title, I'm sure you already know. Really sucky summary, but I hope the story is better!


DiScLaImEr!!! : I don't own anything! Well, except the story. The song is 'First love' by either Utada Hikaru or Jesse Zaragoza. ^^

******************************************************************+****************************************************************

Zexion was sitting in the library, reading a book. As usual. And, it being usual, usual things happened. Such as Axel bursting through the doors and running towards him at top speed. Or Marluxia coming in and asking on advice bout how to get Vexen to like him in return. Or... the one he had grown to like. Demyx. A different character, but not a bad one. He would usually come striding through the doors, giving Zexion his usual greeting, then ask him what he's reading. He would then sit in a chair a bit far off and just watch him.

Sure, he was like he said, different. Who else would sit still two hours straight and just watch him? No one but Demyx. After he was through observing the lilac haired Schemer though, he would go back around the library, pick up a book, and leave. When the blonde wasn't in the library, though, he was crazy.

Well...Not crazy. But not sane, either. He would play pranks on Axel, drench some of Marluxia's plants, mix two different chemicals together in Vexen's lab, causing an eruption, and last but not least, steal Xigbar's ammo for his snipers. But around Zexion, it was like he was tame, or something. Larxene would usually laugh at him, but he wouldn't say anything. Wouldn't DO anything, either. Just... Sit. At first, it annoyed him, but he eventually learned to ignore it.

Even him being the prankster he was, he was still a little mysterious... He would head out on his own sometimes and not return for days. He often wondered where the Nocturne went and what he did. It seemed like he was the only one who ever thought about that. But everyone noticed. Marluxia would take the time to replenish his garden, Vexen would hurry with his experiments, Axel would come out of his room, and Xigbar would let his sniper ammo lie around while he shot freely. Although Zexion would feel different.. He hadn't figured out quite yet what he was 'feeling', if you could call it that. But it seemed every time Demyx left, he was closer to finding out.

One thing was for sure though, when Demyx was gone. Things were a whole lot quiter. The Melodious Nocturne had been in the Organization for about three years now... While Zexion was going on nearly seven.

After a little while though, he would find himself missing the blonde. Even though they didn't really talk. But that quickly changed one day, surprising Demyx.

They were both sitting in the library, Zexion reading his book, Demyx watching him. Demyx was getting up to pick out a book and leave when Zexion asked him something. "Number nine," he started, without looking up. Demyx turned to him, surprised. "Yes?" he asked. "Where is it that you go when you leave?" he asked, meeting the blonde's gaze. "Oh.. Um... Anywhere, really... Wonderland, Agrabah.... I don't know. Hollow Bastion.. It depends on what kind of mood I'm in..." he replied. Zexion nodded, returning to his book. "..Where do you go? You just... disappear sometimes, too." he said. Zexion looked up at him again. "Like you, it depends on my mood. But mostly, I go to Beast's Castle... Beautiful architecture, the courtyard.. And the ballroom..." he said, trailing off. "What about the ballroom?" Demyx asked. Zexion sighed. "The piano..." he said, going back to his book. Demyx sat down again. "Do you play?" he asked, interested again. "Beg your pardon?" he asked. "Like, piano. Not the whole, skipping around, swinging, or whatever." he said. "Oh... Um.. A little.." he replied. _'Yeah, more like a lot...' _he thought.

"Do you write any music?" he asked. "No." he replied. "What all can you play?" he asked. Did the array of questions ever end? "I don't know. Give me a sheet of music, a piano, and then I'll see if I can play it." he said, going back to his book.

"....What are you reading?" he asked. "....Something really easy..." That wasn't a lie. He had started reading this about an hour ago and was about three-fourths done. The book's pages were then in Zexion's face and the words were blurry. "What the-?!" Demyx had moved the book up to see the cover of it. "Nine!" he snapped. The book he was reading was not in his face any longer. "Must you be yourself all the time?" he asked, angry. "Sorry..." he mumbled. Zexion rolled his eyes and continued reading. "Historical fiction, huh? Suits you..." he said. Zexion looked at him again. "I guess so..." he muttered. "C'mon."he said, getting up. "What?"

Zexion asked, looking at the blonde. "Where are you going?" he asked. Demyx smiled. "You mean, where are _we _going." he said. "We?" he asked. Demyx nodded. "C'mon!" he said, bringing up a portal. "What?! What will Superior think?" he asked. Demyx rolled his eyes. "Which one? _Everyone's _a superior to me, Zexy." he said. "_Zexion_." he corrected. "Whatever. They probably won't even notice." he said, gesturing him to go through the portal. "Yes, Nine, they _will_." he said blankly. "Oh, c'mon! I just want to show you something! Then we'll come right back." he said. "Right back, huh?" he asked, raising a visible eyebrow. "Yup." he replied. "Promise?"he asked. "Promise." he said, with a mock salute. Zexion thought another moment, then agreed. "Fine. But this better be quick." he said. "Right!" he replied, grabbing Zexion's sleeve and pulling them both through the portal.

The room they were in was brightly lit, with pillars surrounding them. The ceiling was very high, with a painting of angels on it. Hanging from the ceiling was a crystal chandelier. On the floor was a design that was creative, yet beautiful. "Ahem." Demyx was heard across the room. When Zexion looked, he saw Demyx leaning on a piano. He then noticed they were in Beast's ballroom... With a piano. And sheet music. And Demyx waiting. What a great combination. Zexion glared at Demyx, about to bring up a portal. "Zexion! Wait! Just one song! I want to know how you can play!" he said, rushing over. "No, Nine." he said. "You know you can call me Demyx..." he said. "....Ok. Demyx, then.... Why?" he asked. "Why what?" he wondered. "Why do you want to hear me play the piano?" he asked. "Because I'd like to hear it. I want to know how well you can play." he said. "I can play very well. Now you know." he said, bringing up a portal. "Zexy- ... Zexion, please, just one song!" he begged. He went to Zexion and gave him puppy eyes. "I bet you're not as good as you say.." he challenged. "....That doesn't work on me, Demyx. I'm not very competitive." he said.

"I'll leave you alone if you play one song." he said. Zexion gazed at him. "...One song." he said, walking over to the piano. "What do you want me to play?" he asked, bored. "This." he said, handing him a sheet of music enthusiastically. Zexion looked it over. Zexion felt his face get very red. "Where....Did you find this...?" he managed to ask. "In your room. Sorry for snooping, but I had to know if you played an instrument! And, you do... While you ALSO compose them!! I had no idea you wrote songs, Zexy.." he said, proud of himself. "...I'm not playing it." he said. Demyx felt like if he had a heart, it would shatter to the floor right there. "Please?! I'd LOVE to hear you play it! You said one song. Play this and I'll leave you alone." he pleaded. Zexion stared at the music he had written and thought.

"...Fine, Demyx. This is the only song I'll ever play for you. And don't snoop in my room anymore!" he said, putting the music on the piano. Demyx stared, amazed at how swiftly Zexion's fingers moved across the keys of the piano. Soon, he found himself lost in the Schemer's playing. It was... beautiful. He was surprised that Zexion could ever write music. Especially something as beautiful as this...

It was smooth. Perfected. Unbelievable. It was.. Zexion. Demyx went back and forth from the piano keys to Zexion's serene face. To Demyx, having been crushing on him for the past three years, loved this. He found it practically narcotic. He looked at the sheet music again to look for the titile... Only, he couldn't see one. In the top right corner, though, he saw scribbled on the side 'first love'.Demyx couldn't help but grin. At the title, artist, and music. He noticed that Zexion hardly ever looked up at the sheet music, he knew it so well.

He really had perfected it. There were no mistakes, the notes flowed together, and it was well timed. The song was starting to come to an end, unfortunatley for Demyx. Demyx would have listened to Zexion play all day, if he could. But Zexion had to stop sometime or other. and to Zexion it must've had to end sooner than later. Zexion let the last few notes ring out, then let his hands drop back into his lap. Demyx couldn't hide his grin. He tried to bite his lip, but that didn't help much. "Wow, Zexion..." he breathed. "That was... amazing." he said, looking at Zexion again.

Zexion returned the blonde's gaze. Demyx thought maybe he was hallucinating, but as Zexion got up and was opening a portal,

he could've sworn he saw the Schemer smiling.

....Well, that was short. But I promise that the next ones will be longer! lol. ^^ Reviews would be nice, even (lol. Vexen's other name. X3) though this really sucked... - -; TIPS! TIPS! This is my first, so don't be TOO harsh. But, if you could take some of your time to put in a few tips, that would be appreciated greatly! Thank you! ^_^


End file.
